David Faustino
| birthname = David Anthony Faustino | birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | yearsactive = 1980–present | occupation = Actor | deathplace = | othername = | homepage = }} David Anthony Faustino (born March 3, 1974 in Los Angeles, California) is an American actor primarily known for his role as Bud Bundy on the sitcom Married with Children. Career Early career Faustino made his television debut at the age of three months when he appeared on the Lily Tomlin Special. Faustino didn't start regularly acting until 1980 after a smaller part on Little House on the Prairie. Throughout the early to mid 80s, Faustino would go on to guest star in many well known TV shows such as Family Ties, St. Elsewhere, and The Love Boat. He would also guest star in many not so well-known TV shows. But in 1987 he would land a full-time gig on Married with Children. Married with Children Fox's Married with Children was Faustino's big break as he would play Bud, the younger of the two Bundy children. He played the character from its debut on April 5, 1987 until its final first-run episode broadcast on June 9, 1997. Faustino appeared in 259 episodes. 1990s While filming the sitcom Married with Children throughout the '90s, Faustino would continue to make guest appearances in many sitcoms and dramas. He reprised the role of Bud Bundy in such shows as Parker Lewis Can't Lose and Top of the Heap. Faustino also appeared in Burke's Law, MADtv and The New Addams Family. 2000s In 2002, he appeared in the celebrity reality television special Celebrity Boot Camp (a shortened version of the Boot Camp series for b-list celebrities). In 2001, he appeared in the low-budget film Killer Bud produced by Aglet Productions. In 2005, Faustino guest-starred on two episodes of One on One. One of the roles was as Flex Washington's agent. Faustino also starred as Jason Dockery in the 2008 movie RoboDoc. In April 2007, Faustino was featured in an American McDonald’s commercial introducing the "Dollar Menunaires". He currently stars in Star-ving, a weekly Internet comedy series on Crackle, an online video network backed by Sony Pictures Entertainment.http://www.tvsquad.com/tag/Crackle.com/ Faustino plays an exaggerated version of himself in the series, which he wrote and developed with several friends as an “anti-''Entourage.” “This is a very twisted take on what I’ve been through all these years,” Faustino said.David Faustino re-emerges to tell (almost) all in 'Star-ving' He has also signed a deal with National Lampoon to be involved with three low-budget films. Faustino appeared with the cast of ''Married with Children again at the 7th Annual TV Land Awards in 2009, presented by Dr. Phil. He also had cameo appearances in two episodes of the HBO series Entourage. Filmography Music Aside from his acting, Faustino has been in the music industry in the rap genre under the name D' Lil. In 1992, D' Lil released an album Balistyx which spawned one single entitled "I Told Ya." Discography *''Balistyx'' (1992) Singles *"I Told Ya" (1992) Business ventures Faustino owns a night club in Los Angeles named Balistyx which is the same name as his rap album. Personal life Faustino was born in Los Angeles, the son of Kay (née Freeman), a homemaker, and Roger Faustino, a costumer.David Faustino Biography His younger brother, Michael (born on November 16, 1979), is an actor, as was his oldest brother Randy; (their only sister, Nichole, didn’t follow in her brothers’ footsteps). After meeting at a spiritual center in Los Angeles and dating for five years, he married Andrea Elmer on January 24, 2004, at the Little White Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, Nevada. Married ... With Children's David Faustino Divorcing They separated in May 2006. Faustino sought not to pay spousal support, according to the papers filed in Los Angeles. On February 6, 2007, Faustino officially filed for divorce in Los Angeles County Superior Court, citing irreconcilable differences. The divorce was finalized on December 28, 2007. Faustino was arrested for misdemeanor possession of marijuana in May 2007. A disorderly intoxication charge was later dropped after Faustino agreed to enroll in a drug rehabilitation facility.David Faustino's mugshotReport on Faustino's arrest References External links * * Yahoo! Entertainment story on Faustino Category:1974 births Category:American child actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Channel 101 Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California cs:David Faustino de:David Faustino es:David Faustino fr:David Faustino hr:David Faustino it:David Faustino hu:David Faustino nl:David Faustino pl:David Faustino pt:David Faustino fi:David Faustino sv:David Faustino